You can't run from me, but you can Hide with me
by JibberingThoughtsOfFle
Summary: Cas finds out Kevin is missing and sets out to find him. When he does he makes him an offer to combine forces. Thinking about developing into a multi-chaptered fic, so please share your thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Cas doesn't sleep. He can't sleep. Instead he watches the lights pass by the bus window in wonder. He's thinking. He's able to think clearly for the first time since he was brought back from purgatory. He remembers everything Naomi made him do, made him think. He wants to be angry with her, but he can't be. She was doing what she thought to be right; she was following orders, which is what he would have done before... before... before the Winchesters.

He tries not to think about the burden he's now carrying in a simple black bag. If he panics, it will draw attention to him either from the Angels or from Crowley, or both. He's scared and he needs a plan. He will either continue to travel aimlessly with the Tablet, or he will hide it. He certainly cannot return to the Winchesters until he's got rid of it, and part of him is more concerned for their safety than his own, but he doesn't want to let go just yet. If he's to hide it, it needs to be somewhere no one would think to look. Ever.

His thoughts are jolted as the bus drives over a bump. The man in front of him wakes up disgruntled, and mutters something referring to 'public transport' before sinking back into a deep sleep. Out of the window on the other side of the bus, he can see the sun start to rise over the horizon, casting pinks and yellows over the landscape. He smiles at the simplistic beauty of being trapped between night and day and sighs peacefully.

A prayer interrupts his thoughts and he tries hopelessly to block it out. It's not possible to actually 'mute' a prayer directed at one Angel, and whom else would Dean Winchester be praying to? Guilt floods Cas as he listens, he doesn't just hear Dean's words when he prays, he can sense his feelings too; the last time it had been mainly fear, and hurt, and it had taken all of Cas's willpower not to instantly appear to him. He managed to restrain himself though, and he'll just have to grit his teeth and do it again. This prayer is different. This one is less emotional, and is more of a debriefing than a prayer. Dean is giving him information about recent events. Cas can feel Dean's relief that Sam has managed to complete the second Trial, and that Bobby is safe within Heaven. Dean confesses his grief for the loss of Benny, and reveals that Meg didn't make it after their last meeting. Cas is shocked by how hard that news hits him, of both deaths. Meg was a demon after all, and Benny a Vampire. But Meg had been there for him when he had been lost, stuck by him, and for that he admired her bravery and owed her an unexpected, but deep friendship, and though he hadn't been too fond of Benny, without him Dean would still be in Purgatory, and now it seems so would Sam. He hates that Dean will feel responsible for both deaths, and decided the best he could do was listen to the prayer intently, so he stops struggling against the sensation.

Dean is worried about Kevin. More worried than he will let on; Cas could feel it underneath the words. Hidden behind all the information Dean is telling him, he knows there is a subtle hint that Dean wishes he knows if the prophet is ok. He is convinced that Kevin had only been experiencing Hallucinations of Crowley, which Cas has to admit is the most likely solution, but the fact that he is now gone, alone, and has hidden the demon Tablet, is not good news. Cas decides to go after him. He doesn't know why, but he thinks it is the right thing to do. He flies immediately to the prophet's old home, where he is nowhere to be found. He then searches Garth's home, and the boat, just to be certain. He tries to reach out and find Kevin, but it seems the prophet has learnt how to hide himself from Angels: Smart Kid. Cas starts searching all the places he knows that are linked to Kevin, and each time he ends up unsuccessful. He sits on a park bench and thinks about the prophet. Kevin is young and alone. He needs money to travel, and to eat, it's only been a few days, so he can't have gone far and might be looking for a job. He smiles as he remembers something about the prophet that Sam and Dean will probably be unaware of. He suddenly realises where Kevin would go to avoid them, and flies off.

Castiel finds Kevin in a swimming pool.

Cas appears on the poolside. A lifeguard walks over to him and reminds him that his shoes are not permitted in the area. He sits down and removes them carefully, along with his socks. He slides his shoes under the bench and wiggles his feet and toes against the damp surface. He scans the pool methodically. It's a lane swimming session, so he finds the young prophet quicker than he would have been able to in a less ordered pool environment. He watches Kevin swim silently for several minutes as his slender body slides gracefully through the water. Cas has never been swimming, but his vessel has. He recalls a few faded memories of Jimmy taking his daughter to a pool as a baby, teaching her how to move in the water safely. He smiles sadly at the memory that is not his own, but is too precious to let go.

Finally Kevin stops at one of the pool ends. He lifts his goggles up and leans against the wall so that only his head is above the water line. His feet are resting on the bottom and he's breathing heavily. 'Out of practise.' Cas muses. He stands and moves around the edge of the pool until he reaches Kevin's lane. He towers over the prophet then gentle clears his throat.

Kevin startles and spins round. His eyes widen in fear slightly when he sees Cas, and Cas raises his hands gently in a calming gesture. "It's ok Kevin. I'm not here to harm you, I just want to talk."

Kevin sighs. "Should've known you'd find me eventually." As he pushes himself out of the pool, Cas notices the tattoo beneath the anti-possession symbol on his arm; it's an Angel ward.

"You at least made it a challenge." Cas says, gesturing to the mark.

Kevin scratches at it slightly. "I had to try."

Cas smiles and gesture to the bench where he'd left his shoes. "Come, sit with me."

Kevin grabs a white towel and wraps it around his shoulders to keep himself warm. He and Cas sit on the bench in an uncomfortable silence. It's Kevin who decides to break it first. "How did you find me?"

"I went to your house. Saw the swimming medals in your room. I realised that establishments such as this basically offer free showers, and a place for the night, if you avoid being caught, all for the price of a few dollars for a swim. It's a good idea."

"Thanks." A pause. "How are they?"

"Sam and Dean?" Kevin nods. "They're worried about you. Dean asked me to make sure you're ok. Don't worry, I won't let them know where you are, but you also can't stay here forever Kevin."

Kevin's shoulders sag under the towel. "I know. I didn't mean to scare them. I just wanted to clear my head. It's been nice to not be staring at engravings for a few days."

Cas chuckles. "You pushed yourself too hard Kevin."

"What choice did I have?" Kevin snaps and his fists clench.

Castiel places a hand gingerly on the prophet's back. "I did not mean to offend you Kevin. You must know that we are all grateful for what you've done?" Kevin unclenches his fist and nods.

"Are you here to ask me to retrieve the demon tablet?"

Castiel shakes his head. "No, I think you were right to hide it. I, however, am finding myself in need of dealing with the Angel tablet."

Kevin's eyes widened. "You still have it?"

"Yes. I have managed to avoid Crowley and Heaven for now. But they will find me eventually. Just like they will find you. And I wish to find an appropriate place to put this Tablet so that no one else will find it, but also so that we ourselves can retrieve it if the need arises."

"And I'll have to translate it for you." Kevin finishes.

"Yes."

"I see."

"Will you help me Kevin?" Castiel asks quietly. "We can travel together, I can protect you and you can help me find a suitable place to temporarily dispose of this burden."

Kevin swallows. "Will it be dangerous."

"It could be." Cas says honestly. "But I promise I will do my best to protect you."

"What about Sam and Dean?"

"I will not tell them of your whereabouts."

"That's not what I meant." Kevin states bluntly.

Cas furrows his eyebrows in thought. "I have helped them enough over the years. It's time I spread my aid out onto others. Your need is higher than theirs at the moment. If their plight is so desperate that they cannot do without my assistance, I will ensure you are safe before I help them. Deal?"

Kevin nods and sticks out his hand. "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing, and I apologise for any Britishness that seeps through.**

* * *

As soon as Castiel touches his hand, Kevin can feel the ground beneath them shift. He's suddenly sat on a soft motel bed instead of a swimming pool bench. He pushes himself away from Cas instinctively and clutches his stomach. His head is spinning and he feels like he may throw up at any second. After a minute or so, he finally feels able to talk without spewing. "Geez Cas! Warn me when you're going to do that next time please."

"Apologies. I forget that transportation can initially require some adjusting to. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just need to..." Kevin suddenly realises that he's still wearing only his swim shorts and a small white towel over his shoulder. "Umm Cas? Where are we exactly?"

"The motel across town. I booked this room for a couple of nights before I went to the pool to find you."

"Oh, I see. Well um," Kevin scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I kind of need my clothes."

"Of course! I'll get them for you. What was your locker number?"

"Err, 236. Here is the key..." Kevin has removed the band from his wrist to give to Cas, but the Angel is already gone. Moments later Cas reappears by Kevin's side, reaches down and takes the key from his open hand, and disappears again without a word. Kevin smirks slightly.

When Cas appears again he has Kevin's bulky backpack in his hand. "Here." He says, handing it over.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute." Kevin rushes through to the bathroom and gets dressed quickly. His hair is still damp when he remerges but at least his attire is now decent. "So, Cas." Cas looks around from studying a tacky painting on the wall. "Where did you get the money to pay for this place anyway? I didn't think Angels carried cash."

Cas shuffles slightly. "I, uh, I acquired it."

"Acquired?" Kevin raises his eyebrows. He could see where this was going, and it amuses him how awkward Cas was about it.

"I have this, erm, I have a credit card. I used that."

"_Who's_ credit card?"

Cas's mouth twitches. "It's one that Sam and Dean gave to me, so technically nobody's. Alright?"

"Remind me again, _Angel_ Castiel, stealing is one of those... oh what are they called...sins, isn't it?"

Cas's face darkens. "Trust me when I say, _Prophet of the Lord_ Kevin Tran, that I've committed crimes and sins far worse than mere credit card fraud."

Kevin drops his teasing smile immediately. He hadn't intended to cross the line. "I'm sorry Cas. I know."

Cas's eyes soften and he sighs. "I also know you were only teasing me Kevin. I'm just not used to it."

"It's ok, I should have known better."

An awkward silence settles between the duo. The quietness is interrupted when Kevin's stomach gives a loud grumble, reminding him it's been far too long since he ate. It's Cas's turn to smirk.

"You need nourishment. Why don't we go to a diner and use my _perfectly legal_ credit card, and get you a decent meal?"

Kevin chuckles. "Sounds good to me. Can we walk though? I'm not sure my stomach can handle being zapped about all night."

"Of course." Cas smiles. "Perhaps we should buy a car for the future. Can you drive?"

"Yes, technically. I haven't done any driving since I passed my test. Can you?"

Cas looks stumped for a minute. "I-I don't know. My vessel can, or could. I've never thought about it before."

Kevin can see the confusion in the Angel's eyes. He decides to change the subject as they exit the motel and start walking together down the street. "So, where's the Angel Tablet now?"

"A temporary hiding place."

"Not far though."

"Yes, I-uh-What makes you say that?"

"Oh... um it's sort of like it was with the Demon Tablet. I felt when you guys discovered it, and I can feel this sort of, vibrating, in my head. It's been changing strength slightly for a few days. It intensified slightly about two hours before you came to me, I assumed it was to do with the distance."

"Interesting..." Castiel muses aloud. He stops and places a hand gently on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin stops and faces him. "Try something for me Kevin. Focus on that vibrating in your head. See if you can detect something else. Can you tell me the direction of the Tablet?"

"The direction?"

"Yes. Focus, and point in the general direction for me."

Kevin closes his eyes and obeys Castiel's instructions. He focuses on the throbbing behind his temples and feels a tug. "I sense something... but it can't be right."

"Just tell me Kevin."

Kevin gingerly raises a hand and points upwards, towards the sky. "It's, I don't know how but it's directly above you."

"Correct."

"WHAT?!"

"That's amazing Kevin... We need to talk about this as you eat."

"But...but... HOW?"

"I'll tell you when we're inside."

* * *

**A/N: Comments and suggestions will be greatly appreciated! Thanks, Fle :) x**


End file.
